kirby_ocs_and_fcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru Pikat
Hotaru Ayumi Pikat is a 25 year old fire puffball/ Burnin' Leo, who is the adoptive mother of Midori Pikat. Hotaru lives in Starpond Forest, Cookie Country, and teaches cookery at the local school. Hotaru, being a fire puffball, can control fire, and she uses this to help her cook things. She is constantly worried that she might accidentally set something on fire due to her hair being literally fire. Because of this, she can often be found trying to find ways to fireproof her possessions. Her headband is used to control her hair fire, as it is a golden colored metal found only on popstar, that is dipped in a flame-resistant liquid. Hotaru's version is a purpose made version, however there are many variations on the headband itself, and it is a common accessory used by fire puffballs. Hotaru is motherly towards people she deems needing of care, and she will often be found making food for people. Appearance Hotaru is a light blue fire puffball, who has orange and yellow flames for hair. She has light green eyes and shoes, and wears a golden headband with a red plastic jewel in the centre. Her 'hands' float a small way away from her body, however they stay near to her body, and she can not make them move far away from her body. Backstory Hotaru was originally from Violetfield, Green Greens. The general community mainly consisted of fire puffballs, with a few other creatures like waddle dees and simmirors. She had a relatively happy childhood, and was of a high class due to her parents earning a lot of money. Her parents are Loretta and Josuke Hisakawa, and they were both present during Hotaru's childhood, however while Hotaru adored her father, her mother was cold and distant towards Hotaru. The coldness towards Hotaru continued as Hotaru grew, and got worse when Hotaru moved away and adopted Midori. Despite her mothers coldness, Hotaru enjoyed her childhood, and stayed in contact with many of her childhood friends. At the age of 18, she moved away from the family home, seeking to find her place in the world. She eventually settled down in Starpond forest, after working as a cook's apprentice for a year. Once she settled down, she applied for a job at the local school, as she found that she enjoyed working with the cook, and that she was a pretty good cook herself. She got the job, and began working at the local school, teaching children how to cook. She loved the job, but she felt that her life needed something more. She wanted children, yet she didn't want to be in a relationship, so she decided that she would adopt a child. There was a lot of checks involved, checking her past, and there was a large amount of paperwork, but after six months, the paperwork was done, and she adopted Midori. She wasn't really sure about anything at first, but soon she settled into motherhood, and now she loves Midori. Category:Burning Leos